Star's Birthday
by Windrises
Summary: Star's birthday is coming up, but most of her family and friends don't seem to notice and her enemies want to steal her wand, on her birthday.


Note: Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney animated show that was created by Daron Nefcy. This story takes place before season two.

Star Butterfly's birthday was coming up. She was very excited for the big day, so she started jumping up and down, around the hallways.

Star jumped to Marco Diaz and asked, "Do you remember what holiday's coming up?"

Marco thought about it and asked, "Is your birthday coming up?"

Star had an excited look on her face while saying, "It sure is. I wonder if I can convince my parents to come here. Otherwise, I'll have to have the birthday party in Mewni." Star was repulsed at the thought of that happening.

Marco replied, "A birthday party in Mewni sounds cool, in my opinion."

Star said, "Having a party in Mewni would be like having a party in a lamp store."

Star went into her room and walked to her mirror communicator. She called up her parents. Star's parents appeared on the monitor screen. She waved and said, "Hi Mom and Dad. I was wondering if you wanted to have my birthday party on Mewni or Earth."

Star's rude mom, Queen Moon, asked, "Do you think that I would waste my time to celebrate another one of your birthdays? I have work that's essential."

Star knew that her mom was unreasonable and biased, but she was surprised that she'd step this low. Star asked, "Don't you care about me and my birthday?"

Queen Moon said, "Of course I care about you, but there's no point to celebrating one of your birthdays."

Star looked over at her dad, King River, and asked, "Aren't you going to protest?"

King River said, "I'm a simpleton who never does or say anything helpful, so I'm afraid I can't help."

Queen Moon glared at her daughter and said, "Only call when you have something of value to say."

King River waved goodbye to Star and said, "Have a nice birthday. Try to save me a few pieces of cake."

Star had a sad look on her face. She walked over to Marco, who was watching TV in the living room. Star sighed and said, "My parents don't want to come to my birthday party."

Marco was shocked by the rudeness of Star's parents. He asked, "Why wouldn't they want to come?"

Star said, "My mom thinks that birthdays aren't a productive use of time and my dad's too much of a pushover to argue with her."

Marco put his hand on Star's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I think you'll still have a good birthday."

Star replied, "I'm not as sure about that."

Meanwhile, Ludo and his teammates heard that Star's birthday is coming up. Ludo faced his sidekicks and said, "Star's birthday is coming up, so I guess we can't do anything bad to her."

Toffee stepped up and said, "With all due respect, this seems like a good time to try to steal the wand."

Ludo replied, "Come on man. Birthdays are an important celebration of life. It would be insensitive to go after Star's wand, on her birthday."

Toffee tried to not lose his patience. To him, Ludo seemed a clueless fool. He said, "Since Star and her loved ones will be focusing on the birthday, instead of guarding the wand, it'll be easier to accomplish our goal."

Ludo thought about Toffee told him and said, "I suppose that's true and I guess bad guys don't have to be sensitive. We can be as disrespectful as we want. Lets go get Star Butterfly's wand!"

A few days later, it was Star's birthday. Star went to school and wondered if any of her fellow students knew it was her birthday. She bumped into Brittany Wong. Star nervously said, "Hi Brittany. What's up?"

Brittany had a snobbish look on her face while asking, "Why do you think I would want to talk to you?"

Star said, "Well, today's my birthday."

Brittany replied, "That's awful."

Star walked by Marco's friends, Alfonso and Ferguson. Star waved to him and said, "Hi guys. There's a birthday today."

Alfonso asked, "Whose birthday?"

Star said, "Somebody that you know."

Alfonso and Ferguson tried to think of the answer, but they struggled to think of anybody. Alfonso said, "I don't know who it could be."

Freguson replied, "It's probably somebody that we're indifferent to."

Alfonso said, "Sounds about right."

Throughout the school day, none of Star's students and teachers seemed to be aware of Star's birthday. She was starting to feel, that she wasn't as important to the people of Earth, as she wanted to be.

After school, Star and Marco started walking home. Star sighed and said, "Nobody wished me a happy birthday."

Marco replied, "It's okay. There's plenty of other people who know about your birthday."

Star said, "Frankly, I'm starting to doubt that."

Star and Marco went home. Star looked around and saw that Marco's parents made Star a birthday cake. She said, "At least you guys remembered."

Mr. Diaz replied, "You, constantly screaming that your birthday was coming up, was a helpful reminder."

Mrs. Diaz said, "Happy birthday Star."

Star looked at the cake and made a wish, before blowing the candles. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz handed Star a present. Star opened it and saw that it was a one hundred ounce bottle of drinkable toothpaste. It wasn't really something she wanted, but she was thankful for it, because it showed her that Marco's parents actually cared about her birthday.

Marco handed a present to Star and said, "I hope that you dig it." Star opened it and saw that it was a wand, made out of wood. Marco nervously said, "I know that it's not a very high quality wand and it hardly compares to your real wand, but I was hoping that it would be the kind of thing that you'd like. I've been working on it, after school, for the past few weeks."

Star hugged Marco. She felt that Marco cared about her birthday more than her other friends and family. She was glad that somebody genuinely cared.

Star heard Ludo screaming, so she sighed and said, "He and his henchmen are outside. Let's go take care of them."

Marco replied, "Okay."

Star and Marco went outside and saw Ludo and his henchmen. They didn't see Toffee, because he was hiding in the shadows. Toffee looked at Star's wand. He had been wanting Star's wand for years. He looked at Ludo and sternly said, "You better not mess up this good opportunity to get the wand."

Ludo asked, "Are you bossing me around?"

Toffee sighed and said, "Don't miss your chance."

Ludo started running after Star, while saying, "I'm expecting to get the wand."

Star replied, "You've failed, like two dozen times."

Ludo had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I plan on getting my revenge." He had a bunch of henchmen corner Star.

Star looked at Marco and said, "We gotta stop these punks."

Marco replied, "No need to worry, because my karate skills are getting better."

Ludo asked, "Do you think cheap action moves will stop me?" Marco shrugged his shoulders.

Ludo's henchmen started fighting Star and Marco. Star and Marco were able to put up a good fight, but the henchmen knocked them to the ground and grabbed the wand.

Ludo held onto the wand and said, "This is the greatest gift ever!" Toffee glared at Ludo. He planned on snatching the wand away, when it was the right time.

Star said, "They got the wand."

Marco replied, "The only wand left is the one I gave you and it has no powers."

Star looked at the wood wand while saying, "Yeah, but I like it. It represents how much you care about me."

Marco replied, "It's not that big of a deal."

Star smiled and said, "I consider it a big deal and in a good way." Suddenly Star's wood wand started moving around. Star and Marco were very confused. Toffee stared at the wand, with a fascinated look on his face. Star nervously said, "The wood wand has powers!"

Star got a sudden idea. She pointed the wood wand at Ludo. The wand blasted Ludo. Ludo flopped to the ground and asked, "What's going on?" The wand kept blasting him.

Ludo's henchmen looked at their boss and saw that the wand was going to make him pass out. They picked up their boss and started taking him back to their dimension. Star's regular wand fell out of Ludo's hands and landed on the ground. Toffee glanced at Star and Marco, before leaving, but they didn't notice him.

Star and Marco were both confused about how the wood wand got powers, so they went inside and asked Glossaryck about it. Glossaryck explained, "Powerful beings, from Mewni, have the ability to give non-magical wands power. However, it only occurs when you have feelings of true love."

Star looked over at Marco. Was her love for him the thing that made the wand powerful? She nervously laughed and said, "I probably gave the wood wand powers by accident."

Marco nervously replied, "Sounds about right." Glossaryck rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ludo was in lair, while whining about his recent failure. He angrily said, "I need to get the wand! I intend on getting it."

Toffee whispered, "I'm going to have Star's wand destroyed." Ludo went back to the wand, unaware of Toffee having his own master plan.


End file.
